Revenge is a dish best served bloody
by The Seer- Time Lady
Summary: In a town where there is a pokemon guild filled with pokemon always willing to help one another, nothing could possibly go wrong. But what happens when jealousy and fear start to take hold of each and every single pokemon in the guild? rated m for violence and blood


Silverstorm clung to her adopted child in fear. They were being attacked by two pokemon that were less than half her size, but they seemed to grow in size the closer they got.

Silverstorm was a primarily green, human-sized praying mantis with accents of cream coloration. She had large, blade-like forearms and a pair of cream-colored wings. Her head was reptilian rather than insect-like in shape, with three small points, and its feet possess three claws. She was about a foot or two larger than the average size, which was four feet, eleven inches, but she was not fully grown yet.

She was a Scyther.

Her adopted child was an avian Pokémon that resembled an eaglet. His head had a thick covering of fuzzy white down and a grayish-blue face. A single red and white plume, which resembled an honor feather, extended from his forehead. His body and wings were the same shade of blue as his face, and both seem rather miniature compared to the size of his head. He had large yellow feet tipped with black talons, and his beak was also yellow. His tail was squared-off at the tip and his coloration matches his downy head.

He was a Rufflet.

"Silverstorm.." The lilac one with the red gem on her forehead hissed. Her eyes seemed to reflect off a blood red color while she held a torch in her psychic grip. "You will pay for ever joining the guild and upstaging us! You will learn to not mess with Ulysses and I!" The Espeon flicked her tail as a sign of aggression.

The black one with yellow rings next to her grinned. "What should we do to her, Gemstone?" The Umbreon copied her.

Gemstone looked from Ulysses to Silverstorm. An idea sprouted in her head. "Perhaps harm the child?"

Silverstorm's pupils shrunk in size as she shook from terror. "N-n-no," she shouted, "Don't hurt Washibon! He is the most precious thing in the world to me!"

The two pokemon walked closer to her. "That's why he must die." Gemstone clutched the torch in her jaw and dragged it along the ground in a circle around Washibon and Silverstorm. The Umbreon and Espeon's eyes seemed to glow red from the darkness that filled their hearts.

Washibon sobbed loudly while Silverstorm tried to soothe him. "I have a plan." She whispered so quietly only he could hear her.

With a roar, Gemstone slung the torch at Silverstone with hopes that her wings would burn. Silverstorm jumped up and soared into the skies with Washibon riding in her explorer bag.

Gemstone and Ulysses grew frustrated. "Come on, love. Do something," Ulysses said urgently, "They're gonna get away!"

The Espeon growled as her eyes glowed. She grabbed Silverstorm with her psychic energy and flung her into a nearby cave with all the strength she could muster. Silverstorm could hear a crunch sound as she slammed up against the rocky floor. At that instant, she knew her wings were crushed.

"Mama are you okay?" Washiban asked once he saw a tear trickle down her face.

She painfully nodded and stood up. They both could hear a roar from deeper inside the cave before the ground began to shake and rocks began to fall from the ceiling.

Silverstorm darted out of the way of a falling rock just in time. She would have been crushed if it weren't for her speed and reflexes.

More rocks came crashing their way and Silverstorm struggled to dodge them. She grew tired and soon barely able to dodge. Gemstone appeared at the mouth of the cave and flung a boulder at her. It missed Silverstorm, but detatched the bag Washibon was sitting in. Both the boulder, and Washibon hit the cave wall.

Silverstorm scrambled over to Washibon. She pushed against the huge boulder, but it was too heavy. Gemstone snickered. Silverstorm growled and charged at the rock. She dislocated her left shoulder, but removed the boulder from on top of Washibon.

She cradled him in her arms. "W-washibon! H-hang in there!"

Washibon smiled at her and weakly held up something small to her. It was silver and shiny. Upon closer inspection, Silverstorm could see that it was a soothe bell.

Silverstorm burst into tears, but Washibon shushed her. "It's okay, Mama," He stroked her cheek with his wing, "Can you sing me that song you always do?"

The scyther wiped her tears away before nodding, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. When you're not happy, my skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I... love you.." Silverstorm began to cry again, but Washibon smiled contently at her, "Please don't take.." Washibon closed his eyes, his breathing slowed, and Silverstorm began to panic, "Don't go, Washibon!" She shook him to get him to stir, but he went limp and ceased to move.

Ulysses and Gemstone closed in on her with evil smiles on their faces. Silverstorm looked up at them with teary eyes. "Silverstorm," said Ulysses with no emotion in his voice, "The child deserved it."

Her blue eyes changed to red in anger, and her pupils changed to a silver color. She stood up, popped her arm back into place, carefully set Washibon down, and slowly walked over to the two pokemon. She growled. Her growl sounded like the growl of a legendary pokemon. Gemstone hid behind a rock, but Ulysses stood his ground.

She swiped her scythe at Ulysses. It hit. She swiped it again. Miss. Again. Hit. And again. Hit.

Ulysses used shadow ball. Hit. Again. Miss.

Silverstorm knocked him to the ground with her scythe and resumed her swiping. Finally, after a few more swipes of her scythe, she stuck it in Ulysses' chest. His eyes dilated as he looked down at the scythe that was stuck in him. Blood trickled down his jaw and wherever else the scythe scratched him.

He was dead not long later. Silverstorm ripped the scythe out of the Umbreon's chest and licked the blood off of it. Gemstone jumped out from behind the rock and roared with tears in her eyes, "You will pay heavilly for killing my Ulysses!"

Silverstorm did not say a word. She swung the dull end of her scythe at Gemstone. She fell backwards and the red stone on her forehead shattered. The scyther was about to continue when she heard a roar from inside the cave. Her eyes changed back to normal color and she stumbled.

The ground began to shake again. But this time, a rock snake burrowed out of the ground in front of them. He was very angry at the both of them for making a racket even after he caused a rock fall, but once he glanced over at Washibon's body he instantly felt sorry for himself. "I-I can't believe I actually took a life... I-I'm sorry."

"A-an Onix?" Gemstone exclaimed once she stood up.

The Onix ignored her and slithered over to Washibon, "Who did he belong to?" Silverstorm raised a single scythe, "I am so sorry, ma'am. It's entirely my fault and I wish I could do something."

Silverstorm sighed, "Please don't call me ma'am. I'm not an adult; I'm a teen."

"You look like a fully grown Scyther to me." he observed.

Silverstorm began to explain how she had gotten to be like this. She explained that she lived in a pokemon mill when she was a child. The people there trained her almost non-stop to make sure she was at the right level. One day she was sold to a mad scientist that experimented on all of his pokemon. She was the first successful test and had heightened senses among other things. But those came with some side effects. One side effect was the inability to control one's self in situations of fear and anger mixed together with adrenaline. Eventually, after almost a year of trying, she escaped and joined the guild to help pokemon in need.

Gemstone snarled causing the Onix to jump. "I don't care that you were experimented on," Saliva dripped down from her jaw, "You killed Ulysses!". Gemstone lauched herself at Silverstorm, but Onix used iron tail and flung her outside of the cave. The Espeon laughed as she slowly walked back into the cave, "You will pay!" She concentrated, but couldn't seem to summon her psychic powers. She flinched when Onix roared, "No! You got rid of my psychic powers!"

Onix used rock blast to distract Gemstone while Silverstorm attacked her with her scythes. The scyther began leaping and slashing at Gemstone while the Espeon tried her hardest to dodge the attacks. Silverstorm caught Gemstone off gaurd and cut her eyes with her scythes. She screeched from pain and fled.

Silverstorm and Onix panted. "Thanks for helping me rid of her."

"So what happened that caused her to go after you?"

"I joined the guild and became better than her and her boyfriend. I suppose they got tired of it and wanted revenge. They killed Washibon..."

Onix was surprised. "So it wasn't me that killed him?" Silverstorm shook her head, "Oh thank Arceus!"

Silverstorm sadly walked over to Washibon's body and picked up her things. The soothe bell caught her eye. She picked it up and kissed it before she carefully placed it into her explorer bag.

She spent a long time digging a hole for Washibon and would not let Onix help. When she knew the hole was deep enough and wide enough, she placed the Rufflet in the hole and covered him up. She then grabbed her red bandana from her bag and carefully tied it around her neck. On the bandana was an explorer badge that stated her rank. Onix looked at it curiously. "Do you think I could come with you to join the guild too?"

Silverstorm smiled, "I would love that, Onix."

"Actually my name is Rocky. I was previously a trainer's pokemon."

"Okay, Rocky. Come with me and I will show you the wonderful place known as the guild!"


End file.
